Zwinky
by LucyMery
Summary: Desde el POV de Inky Grafito. Mientras el grupo de amigos se toman un merecido descanso, una hermosa noche a cielo abierto, sentados frente al mar, Inky y Zwesome descubren lo que sienten el uno por el otro. Inky Grafito es un personaje mío y Zwesome es el personaje de una amiga de DA: ZwesomeRachel. En el juego, Inky es Humano- priest y Zwesome es una Elin-ninja


**True feelings**

Hacia una noche tranquila. Todos estábamos felices de tener un descanso a orillas del mar. Cantamos, bailamos y nos divertimos. Comimos sentados en la arena, resguardados al calor del fuego de la fogata. Para acompañar su alegría toqué el violín con melodías alegres.

Cuando pasaron las horas, estábamos agotados, y cada uno poco a poco había decidido ir a dormir. Teníamos una cabaña cerca preparda para pasar la noche. Yo iba a reunirme con todos luego de ayudar a recoger el desorden que habíamos dejado. Hice a un lado el violín en mi lugar y comencé a recoger. Cuando me di cuenta, Zwesome estaba conmigo ayudando también. Me regaló una sonrisa mientras juntábamos la basura y la colocábamos en un costal.

-¿Tienes sueño? -Me preguntó.

Si sus mejillas no se hubieran teñido, habría contestado que si. Pero entonces le dije que no.

-Me gustaría ver un momento las estrellas y sentir la quietud de la noche antes de ir a dormir.

Zwesome volvió a sonreír, de modo que no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Así que, cuando ya quedó todo recogido fui a sentarme junto a la fogata, a contemplar la noche. Sentí que ella se acercaba al lado mío, se sentó y se quedó mirando al cielo.

-¿Te importa si te acompaño?

-Para mi será un honor tener tu compañía.

Me acerqué a ella un poco para darle a comprender que quería que estuviera allí. Pero al mismo tiempo no tan cerca como para asustarla.

Definitivamente Zwesome tenía todo lo que me gustaba de una chica, tanto físicamente, como de carácter. Era hermosa, en su rostro, su cabello, su cuerpo. No pude evitar quedarme mirándola mientras que ella veía a otra parte. Su expresión era linda, como si pensara en cosas agradables. Me gustaba su madurez. Solía tener la mente en su lugar en las batallas y el corazón en la mano cuando alguien la necesitaba. Creo que yo no soy ni seré el único hombre que se fije en ella. Me preocupa a veces saber si soy o no el tipo de hombre que podría hacerla feliz. Tengo miedo de parecerle demasiado viejo, demasiado grande... que más bien parezco su padre. Aunque por otra parte es imposible con nuestro años de diferencia.

Quiero acercarme a ella, pero me da miedo de que me rechace. No obstante tampoco quiero vivir lamentándome el no haberlo intentado.

-¿Te gustan las estrellas?

Escuché su voz y me sacó de mis pensamientos. Cuando me di cuenta ella estaba mirando hacia mí, y al notar que la observaba yo, se recogió un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y volvió a bajar su brazo. Ese sencillo gesto inconscientemente me invitó a relajarme un poco.

-Tienen un brillo especial que se refleja en tus ojos. -dije sin pensarlo mucho.

Ella sonrió y no dijo nada. Pero entonces abrazó sus rodillas en actitud tímida, ocultando su rostro. Luego, no sé porqué lo hice, pero la rodeé con mi brazo por los hombros y la atraje suavemente hacia mí. Ella reaccionó alzando la cara y buscando la mía porque no se lo esperaba. Sus ojos sólos y abiertos de par en par como dos enormes incógnitas. El detalle fue que nuestras caras quedaron muy cerca en ése movimiento. Pude ver cómo lentamente le subía el color a las mejillas y lo que quería preguntarme se quedó anudado en su lengua. Me dió tanta ternura, que bien podría haberle dado un pellizco en la mejilla o besar su frente como cuando quería consolarla, para poderla relajar. Pero sabía que no podía perder una ocasión más para besarla como a una mujer y no como a una niña. Así que llevé mis labios a rozar los de ella, despacio, calculando si ella lo premitiría. De tal forma, que si ella no quería, le diera tiempo a reaccionar y evitarlo.

Apenas toqué la superficie de su piel, ella tembló. Sólo hice rozar nuestras bocas para enviarle el mensaje que me consumía por dentro. Y entonces me separé un centímetro. Apoyé mi frente en la suya. Sus hermosos y confundidos ojos me pedían que me explicara con palabras.

-Te amo, mi pequeña

Volví a besarla, apretando mis labios contra su suave boca, de forma más prolongada. Ella estaba aturdida por lo repentino de éste gesto. Me separé unos segundos para dejarla pensar. Aunque dentro de mí no quería que lo hiciera. Quería amarla salvajemente sin darle tiempo a respirar. Pero por respeto, tenía que contenerme. Solo lo suficiente para no arruinarlo.

Mi brazo que aún tocaba su hombro lo levanté para acariciar su cabello y en todo momento traté de no romper el contacto visual con sus ojos. Zwesome empezó a respirar agitada y sus manos habían soltado sus rodillas. Se llevó una a la boca en modo de comprobación de que realmente ésa boca era la suya y no de alguien más. Sus mejillas se tiñeron aún más de rojo. Con mi brazo libre retiré su mano y volví a besarla. Ésta vez ella empujó hacia mí suavemente, devolviendo el beso. Procuré dejar que se prolongara tanto como ella quisiera. Luego ella abrió la boca y sentí la humedad de su lengua. Sobra decir que abrí mis labios para recibirla. Dejé que satisfaciera su curiosidad antes de hacer yo lo mismo. Un poco más tarde nos separamos como si hubiéramos escuchado a alguien cerca de nosotros. Nos separamos con la respiración agitada, aterrizamos en el mundo real como si lo que acababámos de hacer estuviera prohibido.

Dejé pasar el tiempo para sosegarnos. Ni ella ni yo nos movimos de nuestro lugar. Sabía que Zwesome estaría inquieta, perturbada o no sé. Yo mismo no sabía qué pensar. Necesitaba que se sintiera segura conmigo de alguna manera. La tomé de la mano. Fue todo lo que se me ocurrió. Sin palabras, porque sabía que si decía algo, lo arruinaría. Ella apretó sus dedos en respuesta.

De un momento a otro sentí que temblaba y me giré para reconocer su rostro. Había lágrimas brillando en sus ojos. No era mi intención hacerla llorar. Sus labios temblaron para balbucear.

-Te amo, Inky. Yo también, te amo.

Sonrió y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Sé que quería añadir algo más pero como yo, ya no podía. La tomé entre mis brazos, la acomodé en mi regazo para abrazarla y llenar de besos su rostro y sus ojos. Sobretodo quería abrazarla fuerte contra mi pecho, por tanto tiempo que no sabría decir cuánto.

Pasado un rato, ambos nos sentíamos más en confianza de hablar y comentábamos recuerdos de cuando nos conocimos y de lo que pensábamos en aquél entonces el uno del otro... pero también nos dijimos desde cuándo habíamos empezado a sentir una atracción más fuerte que la amistad.

Era ya más fácil hablar y el alivio que sentía de poder contarle aquéllas cosas iba más allá de sólo la felicidad y el contento por estar a su lado. Ése inexplicable momento nos robaba el sueño, parecía tan irreal, no podía creerlo. Necesitaba sentirlo, comprobar que era verdad. Le pedí que me pellizcara o golpeara. Me dio una cachetada mientras que ella se reía. Y el sonido de su risa me invitó a besarla nuevamente, mientras sostenía su rostro, atrayéndolo hacia mí. Recuerdo que sentí que pasaba sus brazos por mi cuello y entonces dejé de pensar.

Sería la privacidad, la euforia del momento, o la calidez de nuestros cuerpos casi desnudos, o el calor del fuego a nuestras espaldas; pero el nivel de deseo aumentó en mí peligrosamente de forma tal que no podía contenerme más. Mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando luego de más besos y mis manos quisieron ponerse en la labor de acariciarla.

Su cuello delgado, su espalda, sus brazos... tenía una piel tan suave y cálida. Era irresistible. Aún encima de su traje de baño podía sentir sus forma. Ella estaba preciosa y reaccionaba ante el menor roce. La escuché gemir contra mi boca cuando alcancé a acariciar el área de su pecho. Sus pequeños y suaves pechos. Escucharla disfrutar sólo me motivaba más y más. De un momento a otro, mi mano estaba debajo de su bañador y tocando realmente sus pezones. Ella me mordió el labio en respuesta, al tiempo que su espalda se arqueaba. No puedo describir la sensación de placer que me causó verla así. Dejé que disfrutara un poco más de mis caricias antes de avanzar.

Abandoné su boca y comencé a dirigir mis besos a su cuerpo, comenzando por su cuello. Cuando llegué a su bañador, saqué mi mano y besé su pecho por encima de la tela. Ella cogió mi cabello enérgicamente mientras que mis manos se aferraban a su cintura. Levanté la cabeza para verla. Tímidamente ella hizo un movimiento para levantarse el bañador y dejó expuesto su busto. Me quedé contemplándola unos momentos hasta que no pude más y quise cubrirla de besos. Ella rió un poco por mi infantil deseo, por mi torpeza. Pero su entrega hacia mí estaba siendo total. Su timidez y reservas eran también un precioso regalo. Y yo ya no podía detenerme a esas alturas de la situación.

Comencé a lamer uno de sus pezones, con suavidad, tanta como podía. Su sabor y el olor de su piel, sin saberlo estaban registrándose en mi memoria de manera profunda, como el hierro al fuego vivo al tocar la piel.

La complejidad de las emociones de Zwesome, me motivaban a dedicarme a investigar qué punto de su piel era más sensible, cómo le gustaban las caricias, si con un roce ligero, o uno apretado, si con las gemas de los dedos o con el tacto completo de mis manos. Reaccionaba diferente a cada estímulo y era en verdad motivante estudiar cada rincón. También comencé a notar qué cosa no le agradaba, y retrocedía al notarlo. Pero luego volvía a encontrar mi camino y seguí bajando por su cuerpo, depositando un beso a cada centímetro. Bajé por una de sus piernas hasta acariciarlas del todo. Besé el interior de sus rodillas y sus muslos. Se puso en guardia cuando me devolví para alcanzar su vientre, y lo cubrí de besos desde el ombligo hacia abajo.

Finalmente me decidí a besar la tela sobre su calzón, que a ese momento era lo único que la cubría. Sentí que su cola se estremeció en el acto, pude comprobarlo ya que una de mis manos acariciaba su cadera y el inicio de su preciosa cola.

Tocar su cola allí hacía que se retorciera y gimiera quedamente. Volví a besar sobre el área de su sexo y saqué la lengua para saborear la tela ya húmeda que lo cubría. Ella tembló y separó instintivamente las piernas. Acaricié su muslo y entonces aproveché para mover a un lado la tela y descubrir su intimidad. Con mucho cuidado soplé en ésa zona tan sensible, mientras la miraba. Ella se puso tan rígida que tuve que incorporarme para darle atención y abrazarla nuevamente. La apreté contra mi pecho a fin de tranquilizarla y darle confianza. Pero mis dedos volvieron a su entrepierna, pasando debajo de su ropa interior y finalmente tocándola en lo más íntimo de su ser. La ví estremecerse vivamente. Se aferró a mi espalda. Yo sólo besé su cabello. Comencé a mover mis dedos, para excitarla. Ella quería separar sus piernas pero me detuve. Retiré mis dedos para bajar su última prenda, cuidando que al hacerlo mis dedos acariciaran sus caderas lentamente. Su ropa pasó sus piernas y quedó más allá en el suelo. Regresé el camino de mis manos a sus caderas. Busqué el rostro de mi compañera para besarla profundamente, y mientras lo hacía mis dedos volvieron a su sexo húmedo y cálido, para acariciarla más.

Me mordió la lengua, cuando su desesperación comenzaba a acumularse y deseaba sacar a flote sus sensaciones. Yo no era menos sensible que ella, y lo sabía bien. Pero no era el tiempo ni el momento para pensar en mi propio placer. Estaba suficientemente excitado pensando y actuando a favor de ella, como para poder hacer nada más.

Seguía calculando cómo tocarla y al encontrar la forma comencé a aumentar la velocidad del ritmo. El sabor de sus labios era diferente, me encantaba, era delicioso verla así, vulnerable, excitada, llena de deseo. Continuaba acariciando su intimidad sin detenerme. Se veía que quería sentirlo más y más. Separaba sus piernas y dirigía mis dedos a dónde era más sensible. De vez en cuando le preguntaba "¿así?" Ella solo asentía y se recargaba contra mi pecho.

Supe que estaba ella por alcanzar la cúspide de su excitación cuando cerró los ojos y contuvo la respiración. Enterró sus uñas a la piel de mi espalda y aguardó tensa. Aumenté el ritmo. Mis dedos resbalaban en su humedad, lo cual lo hacía más sencillo. Entonces más rápido y más... fue cuando ella dejó escapar un gemido aún más fuerte y el aire en sus pulmones. Su piel se estremeció vivamente. Yo tenía el deseo de introducir mis dedos en su vagina, para saber cómo se contraía, pero me contuve. En su lugar, me quité el short y única prenda que tenía para después abrazarme contra ella, sin penetrarla. Quería sentir sus palpitaciones recorrer mi piel. Su cuerpo caer frágil e indefenso sobre el mío. Ella que en condiciones normales tiene la fuerza para derribar mil bestias, lucía tan diferente ahora recostada sobre mi pecho.

Permití que se apaciguara, que disfrutara de su propio placer y distraídamente con las yemas de los dedos acariciaba sus caderas y su cola.

Mi erección ya era bastante incómoda que tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Empecé a masturbarme. Ella estaba todavía sobre mí. Se dió cuenta de lo que yo hacía y me detuvo. Escuché que decía desfallecida en mi oído.

-"Dime cómo"

Puso sus dedos alrededor de mi miembro y yo sobre su mano sin pensarlo dos veces, pues me urgía sentir el alivio. Dirigí sus movimientos, y me mordía la lengua para no gemir tan ruidosamente. Me tenía en sus manos y en algún momento dejé de poner fuerza contra sus dedos y la dejé hacerme. La caricia de su mano en sí misma, ya era un fuerte estimulante. Me hizo llegar al clímax rápidamente y esparcí mi semen entre sus dedos y la arena de la playa.

Los dos nos quedamos tumbados mirándonos hasta quedar dormidos. Recuerdo que nos besamos unas cuantas veces más antes de perder la consciencia. Del fuego ya no quedaba más que unas brazas y la noche se tragó por completo todo a su alrededor. Las estrellas fueron nuestro único manto y el viento acariciaba nuestra desnudez al final.


End file.
